Caliburn
– miecz pochodzący ze świata Camelot. Jest legendarnym ostrzem obdarzonym zdolnością mowy. Jego zadaniem jest strzec królestwa od zagrożeń. Caliburn wybiera swojego właściciela i tylko on może decydować o tym kto zostanie nowym królem. Podczas wydarzeń z gry Sonic and the Black Knight Caliburn towarzyszył Sonicowi w misji pokonania opanowanego przez ciemność Króla Artura. Mimo że jego relacje z niebieskim jeżem były początkowo napięte, to z biegiem czasu przerodziły się w przyjaźń. Caliburn nauczył Sonica szermierki i nadał mu tytuł Rycerza Wiatru. Historia Przeszłość Dawno temu Merlin umieścił Excalibur w skale i ogłosił że tylko prawdziwy król Anglii będzie mógł go wyciągnąć. Jedynie młody Artur mógł tego dokonać, a czyn ten przyniósł mu sławę i władzę królewską nad całym krajem. W trakcie jednej ze swoich przygód Król Artur otrzymał od Pani Jeziora Nimue pochwę miecza Excalibura. Jej moc zaczęła sprowadzać władcę na złą drogę, przynosząc ciemność i chaos królestwu. W nieznanych okolicznościach Excalibur rozdzielił się na Caliburn i trzy inne miecze. Caliburn ponownie został wbity w skałę, w okolicach Mglistego Jeziora. Sonic and the Black Knight Pewnego razu Merlina sprowadziła do świata Camelot niebieskiego jeża Sonica. Sonic zdołał wyciągnąć Caliburn ze skały i początkowo był zaskoczony jego zdolnością mowy. Caliburn ogłosił, że od teraz będzie trenować jeża. Początkowo jego nastawienie wobec nowego właściciela było dosyć napięte. Caliburn nazywał Sonica Jeżem Kanalią, co niekoniecznie podobało się niebieskiemu jeżowi. Sonic szybko mógł przetestować nową broń, kiedy zaatakował go Król Artur. Niebieski jeż pokonał przeciwnika, ale ten uleczył się i stwierdził że Sonic jest głupcem a nie rycerzem i nie warto go zabijać. Caliburn zaczął kłócić się z Soniciem, który uznał go za słabego nauczyciela. Merlina powiedziała im, że sposób na pokonanie Artura może znać pierwotna posiadaczka miecza - Nimue. Caliburn i niebieski jeż ruszyli się z nią spotkać, ale po drodze musieli wstąpić do Kowala, ponieważ Caliburn stwierdził że powinien się dobrze prezentować. Po krótkiej rozmowie Kowal naostrzył Caliburn. Podczas drogi nad jezioro Sonic został zaatakowany przez sir Lancelota. Mimo że Sonic pokonał Lancelota, Caliburn podkreślił że było to czyste szczęście. Po zdobyciu miecza Lancelota bohaterowie udali się do Nimue. Podczas wizyty Caliburn zwracał Sonicowi uwagę na jego zachowanie. Sonic otrzymał od Nimue trzy zadania, które miały przetestować jego rycerskość: uwolnienie niewinnych z lochów Króla Artura, okazanie wsparcia tym którzy są w potrzebie, oraz pokonanie rycerzy podziemi. W trakcie wykonywania zadań Caliburn i Sonic napotkali małe dziecko, które poprosiło ich o pomoc w uratowaniu jego rodziny przed smokiem. Sonic obiecał mu pomóc, ale Caliburn obawiał się że nie zdążą przez to wykonać zadania od Pani Jeziora. Po drodze do kryjówki smoka Sonic został zaatakowany przez sir Gawaina. Po pokonaniu drugiego rycerza i zabraniu jego miecza bohaterowie uratowali wieśniaków porwanych przez smoka. Caliburn i Sonic wrócili następnie do dziecka, którym okazała się być przebrana Nimue. Okazało się że właśnie wykonali powierzone zadania i w nagrodę Nimue powiedziała mu że sposobem na zniwelowanie mocy pochwy Excalibura są trzy święte miecze Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu. Ponieważ mieli już dwa, wystarczyło zdobyć ostatni od sir Percival. Po zwycięstwie Percival niemalże spadła do przepaści z lawą, ale Sonic uratował ją z pomocą Caliburna. Miecz przestał odtąd nazywać jeża kanalią i nadał mu tytuł Rycerza Wiatru. Po zdobyciu miecza Percival Caliburn i Sonic spotkali się z Merliną, która powiedziała im że Król Artur przebywa na wyspie Avalon. Sonic udał się na wyspę i wykorzystując Caliburn pokonał Artura. Następnie rozłożył wokół niego trzy miecze, które zniwelowały moc pochwy Excalibura. Wykorzystując osłabienie Artura Sonic zadał mu ostateczny cios i odebrał pochwę. Caliburn i Sonic wrócił do zamku Camelot, gdzie czekała na niego Merlina otoczona przez Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu. Okazało się, że Król Artur był iluzją stworzoną przez dziadka Merliny. Merlina zabrała pochwę Excalibura i ogłosiła, że zniszczy obecne Królestwo Camelot i stworzy nowy, wieczny świat. Sonic i Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu uciekli z zamku i obserwowali, jak królestwo jest konsumowane przez magię Merliny. Sonic przekonał ich do kontynuowania walki o królestwo. Rycerze ruszyli do czterech ołtarzy, aby złożyć na nich swoje miecze i utworzyć barierę która mogłaby zatrzymać magię Merliny. Kiedy rycerze umieścili swoje miecze powstała osłona, ale była zbyt słaba. Caliburn i Sonic postanowili wkroczyć do zamku i rozprawić się z Merliną. Wewnątrz Merlina wyjawiła im, że chce naprawić błędy swojego dziadka i stworzyć idealne królestwo, które nigdy się nie skończy. Sonicowi nie podobała się jednak idea wiecznego świata, ponieważ byłoby to zbyt nudne. Niebieski jeż próbował pokonać Merlinę, ale okazała się ona zbyt silna. Kiedy jeż został powalony, Caliburn osłonił go przed uderzeniem Dark Queen. Jednakże wskutek kolejnego cięcia został przecięty na pół. Caliburn odrodził się potem jako Excalibur, po tym jak Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu złożyli swoje miecze w dawno utraconym świetle świętego miecza. Sonic transformował się z kolei w Excalibur Sonica i wspólnie z Excaliburem pokonał Dark Queen. Kiedy magia została powstrzymana Sonic przekonał Merlinę do zmiany swojego nastawienia. Caliburn przypomniał następnie wszystkim, że to on decyduje o tym kto zostanie nowym królem. Miecz ogłosił że prawdziwym Królem Arturem przez cały czas był Sonic. W tej sytuacji Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu oddali pokłon niebieskiemu jeżowi. W innych grach Sonic Runners Caliburn pojawia się jako rzadki kompan typu S. Jego specjalizacją jest siła. Caliburn pozwala graczowi na wykonywanie cięć podczas walk z bossami. Charakterystyka Osobowość Caliburn zachowuje się jak dżentelmen, zgodnie z dworskimi manierami. Jego zachowanie koliduje z beztroskim i luźnym nastawieniem Sonica. Z tego też powodu Caliburn jest surowym nauczycielem w stosunku do jeża, często karcąc go za pomyłki i wyzywając. Jest również oszczędny w komplementach. Wygląd Caliburn jest mieczem o srebrnym ostrzu, którego zbrocze jest zdobione złotem. Posiada brązową taszkę, złoty jelec, srebrną rękojeść i złotą głowicę. Oprócz tego posiada parę zielonych oczu. Moce i umiejętności Caliburn jest starożytnym mieczem, którego ostrze pozwala przeciąć nawet głazy. Z powodu długiego przebywania w skale jego ostrze stępiało, ale odzyskało ostrość po wizycie u Kowala. Jako jedyny miecz obdarzony jest zdolnością mowy, a także poruszania się. Caliburn może lewitować nad ziemią a także wykonywać różne ruchy w powietrzu. Jako święty miecz dysponuje szerokimi zdolnościami magicznymi, które jednak w niewielkim stopniu zostały zaprezentowane. Wiadomo że może unieszkodliwić moc pochwy miecza Excalibura, jeśli towarzyszą mu pozostałe miecze. Caliburn dysponuje wiedzą na temat szermierki i potrafi ją przekazywać innym. Okazał się skutecznym nauczycielem, ponieważ zdołał nauczyć Sonica walki mieczem do niemal perfekcji. Dzięki temu jeż był w stanie pokonać trzech Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu, którzy byli uznawani za legendarnych wojowników. Transformacje Excalibur Według Caliburna jest to jego prawdziwa potęgą. Excalibur jest największym ze świętych mieczy. Dzięki woli walki Sonica Caliburn mógł ponownie przyjąć tę formę i stać się bronią Excalibur Sonica. Excalibur może przeciąć praktycznie wszystko i nie istnieje materiał który mógłby się mu oprzeć. Potrafi także blokować magię i formować przebijającą wszystko energię. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Sonic the Hedgehog * Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu ** Sir Lancelot ** Sir Gawain ** Sir Percival * Merlina Wrogowie * Król Artur (pierwotny właściciel) * Rycerze Podziemia * Merlina (początkowo) Ciekawostki * Angielski aktor głosowy Caliburna, Casey Robertson, udzielił również głosu Reali z NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. * Caliburn był początkową nazwą Excalibura, zanim jego nazwa została zmieniona przez europejskich tłumaczy. * Caliburn zasłaniający Sonica przed ciosem Dark Queen może odnosić się do tego w jaki sposób Shahra zasłoniła Sonica przed podobnym zagrożeniem. * Caliburn jest jedyną postacią z Sonic and the Black Knight której usta poruszają się w rysunkowych przerywnikach. * Caliburn jest jedyną nieorganiczną i niemechaniczną postacią w serii Sonic the Hedgehog która posiada swoją transformację. Kategoria:Bronie Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z Camelot